The present invention relates to a micro-reactor device in which a minute of sample material is made to react in a microscopic area and also to a minute sample analysis system which uses the micro-reactor device.
As a method for causing reaction between sample and reactive reagent on a flow basis, a flow injection analysis is generally applied to the sample which is introduced into the reactive reagent and made to react therewith during flow of the sample liquid and to be subjected to a concentration measurement by an optical detection method based on its abasorbance. Details of such methods which details are shown, for example, in Analytical Chemistry, Vol. 50 (1978), pp. 832A-846A or in Analytical Chemistry, Vol. 53 (1981), pp. 20A-32A or in Analytica Chimica Acta, Vol. 78 (1975), pp. 145-157.